Traitor's Story
by Demigods4life456
Summary: Basically Silena's Story, as a traitor and then hero. It is my first fanfic please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter is short. It's my first fanfic! **

**I'll try to make them longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters**

**And now, on with the story!**

Silena had never thought she could feel pain. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she had to be happy and fall in love. Except he had stolen her heart.

The son of Hermes, with his sandy-blond hair and crooked grin had immediately taken her interest. Her younger sister, Lacy, would mercilessly tease her as they played ashore, but her attention was elsewhere.

Luke. She loved the way his name rolled off her tongue, perfect like the scented blossoms of the camp. At noon, she watched his sparring session, the way his dagger sliced so effortlessly.

"Silena," his deep voice reached her.

A blush rose to her cheeks, and she let out a giggle.

"Do you want to maybe," he awkwardly mumbled, "Head to the lake sometime?"

She nodded wordlessly, letting the feeling of happiness overcome her.

"The moon is beautiful," he had whispered, midnight approaching, "Like you."

"I love you, Luke," she murmured, finding her lips on his, "I wish-"

If only things could have stayed that way.

OooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooOoooooOooooooOoooooOoooooooOooooOoooOooooooooooOoooooOooooOooooOooooooo

"Sil, could you just listen," he begged frustratedly.

"You can't go on the Hesperides quest," she cried, "What if you died?"

He took one look in her afraid, trembling eyes, holding her close.

"I promise I'll come home," he told her, "No monster will kill me that easy."

The nights were terrible, torrents of tears and worrying for her dear Luke to return. He was idolized by many campers, especially Annabeth Chase. The girl had spunk and maybe the tiniest crush on _her _Luke. No matter, he had promised her that he would return, and she had to be strong. If not for herself, then for Luke.

He had failed. The mischief gone from his eyes, replaced by darkness. A scar ran down his face, forever a reminder of what he had never done. He lashed out more often, forever cursing the gods. Even Annabeth kept her distance, and that took guts.

Silena found him moping at Thalia's tree, finding herself wishing for the love he gave Thalia every day. _Oh mother, _she begged, _fix this mess. Please._

The change came, and by the name of Percy Jackson.

OoooooOoooooOoooooOooooooooOooooooOoooooooOooooOoooOoooOoooooooooooOooooOooooOoOooOoooooOOoooooOo

Percy stood out. That much was clear from the beginning. The poor boy had suffered so much from losing his mother to killing the Minotaur. He had been claimed as the son of Poseidon, yet Silena's attention remained on Luke.

He had grown more cunning, and she could detect malice in his voice whenever he spoke. When Percy returned from his quest, returning Zeus lightning bolt, he had seemed disappointed.

"You're helping him," she suddenly spoke aloud, "Kronos".

"The gods will ruin us," he snarled, "But my lord has quite the use for you, dear Sil." He gripped my hand tightly.

"See you next summer," he cried, before disappearing through the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

**This chapter is also pretty short, and I think I have one or two more to write.**

**DaughterOfIris23: Thanks for reviewing, you're great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, all rights belong to Uncle Rick**

**And now, on with the story!**

He returned, just like he had said. He held a silver scythe pendant in his hand, and it glittered maliciously.

"You poisoned her tree. Thalia," I spoke, "I thought you had loved her."

A dark look crossed his face. "Look, just keep him happy, okay? I got worse things to worry about."

I put the bracelet on, and heard a whispery voice. _Silena. I have rotted in the depths of Tartarus, waiting for freedom. What has Aphrodite ever done for you? Show her your power by swearing allegiance to me! Now kneel!_

When I refused to obey, a searing blast of pain shot through me, blackening my vision. _Kneel._ I collapsed, hearing a small hum of satisfaction from the Titan Lord.

Later that night, I lay awake sleepless shivering. I had just told Kronos everything about the quest to find the Golden Fleece. If anyone died…. the blood would be on my hands.

I thought I would go insane, keeping this secret. I had to ask somebody to share with me help me, but I had no one. The quest returned, with Thalia a girl once again.

When the hunters arrived at the camp, they sent distasteful looks our cabin's way. At first I thought they had found me out, but reasoned that it was probably the feud between our Aphrodite and Artemis.

I learnt of the quest and that Annabeth had been presumed dead. I fed the Titan lord information, and he rewarded me with the prospect of living through the war.

_Silena, my child, you have done well. You will live through the war, unharmed. But, the biggest battle is yet to come, and my forces try to penetrate that fool Dadaleus's labyrinth. Keep a lookout for the entrance to the camp. May the gods die!_

Percy returned, though not happily. Many lives had been lost, and Chiron seemed to be growing older by the day. He sent Clarisse on a special quest of her own. The next summer, camp grew more dangerous.

I kept a lookout, though it was hard. I noticed Clarisse sobbing a while before, and went to comfort her. Her eyes met mine, and they were filled with heartbreak.

"Chris," she sniffled, "He was a rogue demigod we found in the Labyrinth, but his insanity is… I am never going back again." She broke out in a heave of sobbing.

I wanted to ask about the Labyrinth, but something told me Clarisse had been pushed to the limit. I wrapped my arm around her, and we stayed there, under the light of the moon.

At the camp counselor meeting, Annabeth had decided to go on a quest after the entrance of the Labyrinth had been exposed. I stayed silent, knowing I could say something dangerous.

Beckendorf, counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, mused in agreement. His face, grim, was one ready for battle. His tall, tan legs glinted with oil from working in the forge. Popularity? Without a doubt, he was loved by everyone. He shot me a _what do you think _look, but I shyly looked away.

No. I could not fall in love again. Luke would forever be a reminder of that. Time passed in a blur, and I continually gave away information in the blind hope lives would be saved.

I had begged Kronos to spare the camp, but he had only laughed. _Those who oppose me have no place in the new order, little one. If your friends choose the right side, they will be saved. _

Shivering, I walked to the lake in hopes to clear my mind. Despite everything, I noticed the lilies, shimmering white like diamonds. I relaxed, feeling as if a burden was lifted off my shoulders.

"Hey," I heard Beckendorf behind me, "You looked pretty shaken at the meeting. Everything okay?"

I forced a smile, and sighed, "Yeah, I guess the war takes its toll on everyone, Beckendorf."

He nodded seriously. "You know what," he said, "Call me Charlie." He slung an arm around me, and we watched the lake, by no means ready for the war yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! **

**We're finally there!**

Guilt.

A feeling so terrible that it tears you from the inside, like a love not returned. Charlie and I had started dating, making my giddy heart leap for joy. Unfortunately, Kronos demanded much information, and despite knowing I was betraying the camp, I persisted on.

At the battle of the Labyrinth, Kronos sent powerful foes to slaughter our camp. If not for Grover's cry, we would have been massacred, and I had no idea whether I would have survived.

Still, much of the camp had passed on to Hades, and while I mourned like the others, I fell asleep knowing that their blood was on my hands.

One day, I had enough. I tried ripping the silver bracelet off, but was met with a searing pain. _Don't oppose me again, _his voice echoed through my brain. I collapsed on the floor and blacked out, right after hearing Clarisse scream.

I woke up breathing hard, noticing Clarisse's wide, brown eyes, and Will, the medic. "Did anything happen," he asked, his voice full of concern, "I did all the tests and you seemed fine."

"Yeah," I lied, "I probably just bumped my head or something. The memory is fuzzy."

"Will," came a camper's voice, "Can you-"

"On it. Got to leave," he said apologetically, "You should be fine, drink some ambrosia if you get a headache." Will left, leaving me and Clarisse alone.

"So, tell me why you have that bracelet," she snarled.

"What bracelet," I asked, feigning innocence, "I really can't-"

"Don't play games with me, brunette," she hissed, pushing back my sleeve, "Your bracelet has the symbol of Kronos, when we are trying to stop him. You probably think it's funny don't you?"

"No," I fibbed, "I had no idea. I thought it was some cheap knockoff jewelry, you know."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she let me head back to my cabin. I crashed into Annabeth, who looked at me in surprise. "You okay," she asked, "I heard you fell."

I nodded, turning to leave when she grabbed my shoulder. Her grey eyes were stormy, and I always worried they would find out the truth. "Actually, can we talk," she spoke rushedly, "I'd ask Percy, but I just wanted to, uh, girl to girl."

I nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"I've just been torn between Percy and Luke lately. I know that he'll change, but Percy is so set and stubborn and I just, ugh, don't know. The prophecy said I'd lose a love to worse than death, and what if that is Percy? And Percy is in love with that mortal girl, Rachelle, Rachel whatever. The point is I never had a permanent home, and after Luke going bad, I don't think I can lose anyone else."

She looked toward me for guidance. "Boys are weird," I started, "But, like, tell Percy how you feel, and if he is a good friend, he'll listen. As for Rachel, calm down. He'll eventually be your best friend again. Although, he could always be more." I gave her a wink and she flushed.

"Thanks," she nodded, as Charlie came sweeping in. His grin was infectious as usual, and he pulled me into a hug. Annabeth laughed, before heading to her cabin.

His expression turned serious, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sil, I have to help Percy. The Princess Andromeda needs to be destroyed, and he thought I'd be best for the job," his voice cracked, "I love you."

Tears pooled in my eyes, and Kronos's words echoed through my mind. _I will destroy anyone who dares oppose me._

"Don't," I begged, knowing my efforts were of no use. He pulled me into a soft kiss, much better than anything Luke had ever done.

"I, uh, leave tomorrow," he strode away in the awkward silence. I held back torrents of tears, knowing I had just condemned my boyfriend to die.

He left with nothing but a smile, as if yesterday never happened. I took refuge in my cabin, a ghost until my true love returned. Days passed, and then Percy came back, alone. His face was pale, and he was trembling, the bearer of bad news.

The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I ran to the forest, tears threatening to spill. At the meeting, Percy announced there was a spy. Everyone had glanced around suspiciously, but I had been shaking in my boots, the coward I truly was.

Clarisse refused to fight, and the Ares cabin quickly followed suit. Kronos was sure he would win, and so was I. Without the Ares cabin…. Well, the outcome was not looking good.

The battle was a blur, fighting, monsters, general evilness. When the drakon arrived, its great wings flapping high, I knew Clarisse was the only one who could stop it.

I ran to the armory, scavenging for Clarisse's armor. I put it on and ran to the Ares cabin, urging them to follow me into battle. I think deep down, they knew I wasn't Clarisse, but they were all itching to get into battle and eagerly followed.

_Foolish girl. _I kept running, despite the searing pain, electrocuting my body. I ran like the wind, my eyes blue and icy with rage.

I struck the drakon a couple times before it struck me, hard. The others ran towards me, and I sobbed, not from pain, but from the havoc I had caused.

"All my fault," tears streamed down my cheeks.

Percy soothed me, but I shook my head, revealing the bracelet. "I'm the spy," I confessed, "I'm so sorry."

"You're so stupid," Clarisse cried, letting her emotions out, "Why would you do this?"

I met her eyes, a silent understanding passing between us. I would never be a hero, but I had tried to atone for my mistakes.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Charlie, the entire camp quiet.

The light faded, and everything went black.

Elysium.

**What did you think?**

**It was rushed toward the end, but I did my best!**

**Please Review! I want to know your opinion!**

**I'm thinking of some new stories! Let me know if you like them.**

**Alone: A highschool au. Perachel.**

**Jason Grace and the Olympians: Jason's days at camp jupiter. Growing up with the great prophecy. JEYNA!**


End file.
